Bounty hunter Azula
by Fokusas
Summary: Azula live secret life as Bounty hunter and her new target is notorious pirate lord Sokka the bluewolf. Oneshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Once upon time there were funny questions posted by seyary minamoto (author of Gladiator (Sokkla)) and since I didn't have anything to do I answered those questions. (Only she knew what nonsense I wrote there). And there was point **P: Invent a random AU for any fandom (we always need more ideas)**. And now that I don't have my pc and I feel bored I decide to explore that point and this is what I got. It maybe not as good as her writing, but … :D

I am very sorry that I don't update my other stories, but my beta gone missing and I don't what to publish anything full of mistakes or other nonsense. (Expect this :D). If anyone want to be my beta pm me.

This is what would happen if Avatar the last airbender would be Sci-fi.

Fire nation – Agni. Earth kingdom – Terra. Water tribe – Aqua. Azula and all other characters are adults. 20++ years.

**Oh i almost forgot :D Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

~~~ Bounty hunter Azula ~~~

It was one of those days Azula hated. After another successful delivery she had to return to her boring life of princess. No one expect her closest friends and partners – Mai and Ty lee – knew about her secret life as bounty hunter. Ever since her stupid brother got himself banished and sent on fool's errand, palace becomes cold and lonely for prodigious princess. She wanted trill, adventure something to clear her routine days. She hated that everyone looked at her as girl and thought she couldn't do man's job, that's becoming Firelord, but no one had courage to openly say it. They feared that if they say something about that all, they will be dead instantly, burned to dead by her blue fires. But sometimes silence and strange stare can hurt more that words. So she decided that she could take care of herself without anyone help. One day then Azula was traveling capital, her eyes catch sign of female bounty hunter dragging her new captured prey to collect her reward, and plan born in Azula's mind. She will become bounty hunter that everyone would talk but no one knows who it really is.

It was easy to persuade Ty lee to help. That girl liked idea that she could meet new boy from different planets (or what she could do with them in bed), while Mai was harder to convince to act as her cover story. And so it all began.

Now after two years Azula had built reputation of cold and fearless bounty hunter and no one knew how she looked. Everyone thought that they are dealing with clever and dangerous man and his scary, but sexy sister (Ty lee).

Azula build secret base in one of asteroids near Agni's borders where she would hide her interceptor spaceship and transform from princess to bounty hunter or just relax after long and boring day in capital.

Today she had to return to capital due to her father's wish to accompany several diplomats traveling to oldest Agni colony in Terra space – Yu dao.

Stupid diplomats! While Azula wanted to just roost those fools to ashes and continue roaming endless space where none carried who she was, she knew that diplomacy is important thing no matter how boring it is and that it was very stupid to defy father's orders.

Being bounty hunter Azula learned how to take care of herself and quickly change clothes so that no one could notice that she was gone, also Ty lee was very happy to help her fix hair or do make up.

Azula was waiting in spaceport near transport that would take them to their destination but those fools were late and her impatience grew with every passing minute. Finally they showed and instantly covered in fear seeing Firelord's daughter standing there with her very familiar blue fire dancing in her hands.

"Please forgive us princess, but traffic these days is horrible." Said one of diplomats but instantly hut his mouth they he saw princess deadly glare. Wish to set those fools on fire grew even bigger, but Azula contained herself form that foolish act, instead she just ushered them inside royal transport.

Travel looked very boring since everyone was very silent until transport and his escort arrived at middle jump point between Agni's and Terra's space. Several hits rocketed ship and pilots called that they and their escort fall in ambush. After several minutes of struggle ship stopped and Azula could swear she heard something land and connect with their ship. Stinky gas started to pour from vents and diplomats started to panic. Azula remained calm and used her handkerchief to cover her face. Her experience as bounty hunter told her that this was pirate used tactic before entering ship and that she had better chances if no one knew that she was of royal blood, so she removed her hair pin and hid it in one of diplomats' pocket.

After several minutes gas disappeared and she could breath normally. Azula looked around and found that everyone had fall asleep and was of no use. She also knew that pirates were about to enter ship to look for anything of value. Princess lay on ground and pretended to be asleep and waited for her first victim. But she didn't need to wait long when someone entered room and started to search everyone for "shiny things". Then she felt someone hands on her body Azula shoot up and pinned her attacker to ground. The man in question was very surprised and that was his doom. He could only stare at her burning red eyes and how nicely her hair fell and framed her face. Oh and that she was holding blue fire shaped dagger near his throat. They starred that for moment then something wet hit Azula in head and she lost her concentration.

How foolish was for her to forget that pirates never worked alone and now she had to pay the price.

The man that she previously subdued used that moment and rolled to side at same time pinning her down and holding sharp boomerang to her throat. If all this would had happened on solid ground and not in space princess would have used her fire bending and rousted her attacker, but since she was in space even smallest fire in wrong place could mean her doom. She doesn't want to die in big fire ball, so no matter how bad she felt she surrendered. Pirates knew that as well and used it to their advantage. The fact that water was mostly harmless also helped them. Looks like those blasted Aqua pirated have no fear and become bolder with every passing day to the fact that they would attack royal transports.

"Quit starring at her and finish the job" Azula heard female voice complaining. Aqua. Then she could feel how one of pirate's hand started to roam her body touching her breast and other places where no one dared to touch. After he "liberated" her from all valuable things his mask covered face, which looked like wolf, once more started to stare at her and then man lifted his mask and did unthinkable. He kissed her.

After pirates left Azula's faces become red instantly; her first kiss. She raised her hand and touched her lips trying to remember that sweet sensation then their lips connected. Why of all people it must be pirate that kissed her. Who stole her first kiss and vanished without trace. He is going down no matter what she would have to do she would find and hunt down that pirate that dared to kiss her.


	2. Parody of chapter 1

WARNING THE CONTENT BELOW IS RATED M! IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE LEAVE NOW!

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

ARE YOU STILL HERE? THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE!

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

M

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Somebody (it knew who) said that it will be funny to see how this would look in slang so here it is.

~~~ Bounty hustla Azula ~~~

Dat shiznit was one of dem minutes Azula hated. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time fo' realz. After another successful delivery dat freaky freaky biatch had ta return ta her borin game of bizzatch. No one expect her closest playaz n' partners ?" Mai n' Ty lee ?" knew bout her secret game as bounty hustla n' shit. Ever since her wack brutha gots his dirty ass banished n' busted on foolz errand, palace becomes cold n' lonely fo' prodigious bizzatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch wanted trill, adventure suttin' ta clear her routine days. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hated dat mah playas looked at her as hoe n' thought dat thugged-out biiiatch couldn't do manz thang, thatz becomin Firelord yo, but no one had courage ta openly say dat shit. They feared dat if they say suttin' bout dat all, they is ghon be dead instantly, burned ta dead by her blue fires. But sometimes silence n' strange stare can hurt mo' dat lyrics. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So her dope ass decided dat dat thugged-out biiiatch could take care of her muthafuckin ass without mah playas help. One dizzle then Azula was travelin capital, her eyes catch sign of biatch bounty hustla draggin her freshly smoked up captured prey ta collect her reward, n' plan born up in Azulaz mind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch will become bounty hustla dat mah playas would rap but no one knows whoz ass it straight-up is.

Dat shiznit was easy as fuck ta persuade Ty lee ta help. That hoe was horny bout scam dat dat thugged-out biiiatch could hook up freshly smoked up pimp from different hoodz (or what tha fuck dat thugged-out biiiatch could do wit dem up in bed), while Mai was harder ta convince ta act as her cover rap fo' realz. And so all dat shiznit fuckin started.

Now afta two muthafuckin years Azula had built hype of cold n' fearless bounty hustla n' no one knew how tha fuck she looked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone thought dat they is dealin wit smart-ass n' fucked up playa n' his wild lil' freaky yo, but dirty sista (Ty lee).

Azula build secret base up in one of asteroidz near Agniz bordaz where dat biiiiatch would hide her interceptor spaceshizzle n' transform from bizzatch ta bounty hustla or just chillax afta long n' borin dizzle up in capital.

Todizzle dat freaky freaky biatch had ta return ta capital cuz of her fatherz wish ta accompany nuff muthafuckin diplomats travelin ta crazy oldschool Agni colony up in Terra space ?" Yu dao.

Yo, stupid diplomats muthafucka! While Azula wanted ta just roost dem fools ta ashes n' continue roamin endless space where none carried whoz ass dat biiiiatch was, she knew dat diplomacy is blingin thang no matter how tha fuck borin it be n' dat dat shiznit was straight-up wack ta defy fatherz orders.

Bein bounty hustla Azula hustled how tha fuck ta take care of her muthafuckin ass n' quickly chizzle threadz so dat no one could notice dat dat biiiiatch was gone, also Ty lee was straight-up aiiight ta help her fix afro or do make up.

Azula was waitin up in spaceport near transhiznit dat would take dem ta they destination but dem fools was late n' her impatience grew wit every last muthafuckin passin minute. Finally they flossed n' instantly covered up in fear seein Firelordz daughter standin there wit her straight-up familiar blue fire ridin' dirty up in her hands.

"Please forgive our asses bizzatch yo, but traffic these minutes is horrible." Said one of diplomats but instantly hut his crazy-ass grill they da perved-out muthafucka saw bizzatch deadly glare. Wish ta set dem fools on fire grew even bigger yo, but Azula contained her muthafuckin ass form dat foolish act, instead she just ushered dem inside royal transport.

Travel looked straight-up borin since mah playas was straight-up silent until transhiznit n' his wild lil' fuckin escort arrived at middle jump point between Agniz n' Terraz space. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Several hits rocketed shizzle n' pilots called dat they n' they escort fall up in ambush fo' realz. After nuff muthafuckin minutez of struggle shizzle stopped n' Azula could swear dat freaky freaky biatch heard suttin' land n' hook tha fuck up wit they ship. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stinky gas started ta pour from vents n' diplomats started ta panic fo' realz. Azula remained calm n' used her handkerchizzle ta cover her grill yo. Her experience as bounty hustla holla'd at her dat dis was pirate used tactic before enterin shizzle n' dat dat freaky freaky biatch had mo' betta chances if no one knew dat dat biiiiatch waz of royal blood, so she removed her afro pin n' hid it up in one of diplomats' pocket.

After nuff muthafuckin minutes gas disappeared n' dat thugged-out biiiatch could breath normally fo' realz. Azula looked round n' found dat mah playas had fall asleep n' waz of no use. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch also knew dat pirates was bout ta enter shizzle ta look fo' anythang of value. Supa-Hoe lay on ground n' pretended ta be asleep n' waited fo' her first victim. But her dope ass didn't need ta wait long when one of mah thugs entered room n' started ta search mah playas fo' "shiny thangs". Then she felt one of mah thugs handz on her body Azula blast up n' pinned her attacker ta ground. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da playa up in question was straight-up surprised n' dat was his fuckin lil' doom yo. Dude could only stare at her burnin red eyes n' how tha fuck sickly her afro fell tha fuck n' framed her face. Oh n' dat dat biiiiatch was holdin blue fire shaped dagger near his cold-ass throat. They starred dat fo' moment then suttin' wet hit Azula up in head n' she lost her concentration.

How tha fuck foolish was fo' her ta forget dat pirates never hit dat shiznit ridin' solo n' now dat freaky freaky biatch had ta pay tha price.

Da playa dat she previously subdued used dat moment n' rolled ta side at same time pinnin her down n' holdin sharp boomerang ta her throat. If all dis would had happened on solid ground n' not up in space bizzatch would have used her fire bendin n' rousted her attacker yo, but since dat biiiiatch was up in space even smallest fire up in wack place could mean her doom. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch don't wanna take a thugged-out dirtnap up in big-ass fire ball, so no matter how tha fuck wack she felt her big-ass booty surrendered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Pirates knew dat as well n' used it ta they advantage. Da fact dat gin n juice was mostly harmless also helped em. Looks like dem blasted Aqua pirated have no fear n' become bolda wit every last muthafuckin passin dizzle ta tha fact dat they would battle royal transports.

"Quit starrin at her n' finish tha thang" Azula heard biatch voice complainin fo' realz. Aqua. Then dat thugged-out biiiatch could feel how tha fuck one of piratez hand started ta roam her body touchin her breast n' other places where no one dared ta touch fo' realz. After he "liberated" her from all valuable thangs his crazy-ass mask covered face, which looked like wolf, once mo' started ta stare at her n' then playa lifted his crazy-ass mask n' did unthinkable yo. Dude busted her muthafuckin ass.

After pirates left Azulaz faces become red instantly; her first kiss. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch raised her hand n' touched her lips tryin ta remember dat dope sensation then they lips connected. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Why of all playas it must be pirate dat busted her n' shit. Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck stole her first lick n' vanished without trace yo. Dude is goin down no matter what tha fuck dat biiiiatch would gotta do dat biiiiatch would find n' hunt down dat pirate dat dared ta lick her muthafuckin ass.

**A.N ****Quit** playin' n' do what tha fuck I be sayin'! Please comment/review n' let me know what tha fuck you thought of it, props!


End file.
